Writing challenge: Crime Story
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Livia's challenge and my answer. Getty of course.


_**Another one of Livia's wonderful Challenges.**_

_Somebody has committed a crime and Gio is involved. It can be any of the following crimes:__**3) investigator (police, private eye, reporter, etc.)  
**__4) innocent suspect_

1) Robbery  
2) Mugging  
3) Arson  
4) Con game  
5) Smuggling  
5) Embezzlement  
6) Murrrderrr

Gio can be any of the following:  
1) victim  
2) perpetrator

Also at least one of the above (**victim**, perpetrator, investigator, innocent suspect) must be a woman. Other characters can be from UB or from other shows or ones you make up. Can be a mystery story, but doesn't have to be.

* * *

"Giovanni Rossi, can you come into my office for a minute please?" the head editor of the local newspaper asked him through the intercom.

"Yes sir," he replied, "I'll just be a few minutes." Gio stood up and brushed his hair out of his face with the back of his hand. His grey trench coat was pulled tight around his body as he made his way through the office to his boss's door.

After knocking twice he entered the room. "Ah, Gio. At last," he said in a deep, husky voice, "I have been waiting for you. I have a very special assignment for you. I think that you are the perfect candidate for this assignment."

Gio nodded his head as he listened to his boss's explanation of the case and the angle that he thought would make the story most interesting. "Okay sir. No problem. I'll have it on your desk by nine o'clock tonight," Gio assured his boss before leaving the office.

The wind nipped at Gio's cheeks as he walked out into the cool afternoon air. Leaves danced around his body as they were picked up off of the street and swept away by the wind. He walked a little faster as he headed off to the building that he had been told to go to.

The information buzzed around his head that he had just been given. He couldn't believe that he had been given such a brilliant opportunity. After his Deli took off and he was able to get more staff to work at the store, Gio had decided to take classes in Journalism and give that a try. This was just what he needed to rocket his career.

Gio headed to the building he had been told about. "That's weird," he thought as he headed into what used to be _Mode Magazine_ until recently. It had now become _Hartley's Digest_.

After starting the walk to the third floor that Gio was too familiar with he heard a clatter further ahead of him. He rushed over to where he had heard the noise coming from and was shocked by what he saw.

"Who the hell are you?" a guy with short, curly hair asked.

"What does it matter? I saw what you just did," Gio said as he dialled 911 into his phone slyly.

"Well, you saw that did you? Well, the same sort of fate will happen to you if you don't keep your mouth shut!" the guy exclaimed as he swung a meat cleaver about in front of him.

Gio heard a soft noise coming from the floor. He looked down and saw the body of the woman he loved once upon a time, Miss Betty Suarez, crumpled upon the floor. "Gio…" she cried, "Matt… murder… Amanda!"

Gio knelt down beside her, never taking his eye off the murderer in front of him. "B, it'll be okay. You'll be fine!" Gio reassured her, not believing it himself, "Just stay awake, please?"

He pleaded to God and hoped that she would be okay. He was broken out of his silent prayer by Matt laughing. "You think, I'm going to let you both go. You'll both die," he said as the police burst through the door.

"Matt Hartley, you are under arrest for the murder of Amanda Summers and the attempted murder of Betty Suarez. Anything you say may be used in court," the officer said as they handcuffed Matt and escorted him from the building.

Betty was taken to hospital. Gio went with her and held her hand the whole ambulance ride. Betty had been seriously hurt and lost a lot of blood. She had to be taken into theatre immediately. So while that happened, Gio wrote his article.

An hour later, the article had been done and an ending had been written after the doctors had come and spoken to him about Betty.

"_A recent murder of Amanda Summers, receptionist at Hartley Digest, was being investigated today, when another murder was attempted. Miss Betty Suarez, was brutally attacked by her ex-boyfriend and boss, Matt Hartley. Mr Hartley has been taken by the police and his court date will be due within the next couple of months._

_The attack was brutal and malicious. The reason behind the attacks was sexual. After a check with a psychiatrist, Matt Hartley appears to have been a sex addict and would do anything to get his fix. Anything including killing single woman._

_Unfortunately, the attacks did not end well. So, all that's left to say is Rest in Peace Amanda Summers and Betty Suarez."_


End file.
